Naruto Club Happenings
by LightOfTheUniverse
Summary: What do you think will happen when Mitsukai-Uchiha Yami is dragged off to a bar by Temari? The bar where Gaara and Sasuke just happen to be working? Sasuke/Temari Gaara/OC. Rated T for safety.


_**Club Happenings...**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Nikki: WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! XD XD XD XD XD XD!!!**_

_**Ava: WTF?**_

_**Rachel: Is everyone stuck on Caps Lock mode or something?**_

_**Nikki: U KNOW IT!!!! –does happy dance with Ava and Yami-**_

_**Rachel: Dot. Dot. Dot.**_

_**Nikki: What are u Dot. Dot. about?**_

_**Rachel: Nothing...**_

_**Ava: Nikki does not own Naruto any way, shape or form. She only owns Mitsukai-Uchiha Yami.**_

_**Yami: I am not an object that can be owned! I am a woman with a free will!**_

_**Nikki: Sure you are...**_

_**Yami: -sad face-**_

_**Ava: On with the story my lovelies!**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Yami's POV)

"Temari." I complain. "You know I hate going to bars unless I'm bartending!"

"Oh, loosen up, Yami." Temari insists, dragging me into my walk-in-wardrobe to find something to wear.

"Temi..." I groan, pleading. "Please don't make me do this."

"It's your birthday Yami. As if we're not going to get you some action on your birthday." Temari smirks.

I pout and try to wiggle out of her grasp, to no avail. I sigh and let myself be dragged to my doom.

The main reason I hate going to clubs is that I get a lot of sleazy men hitting on me because of my looks. My waist-length, midnight hair covers my left eye, my eyes being blood red. I am tall and slender, just like Temari.

Temari goes around the wardrobe in a blur, throwing random clothing onto my queen sized bed. I take one look at the clothes she has chosen and wince away, as if I've been burned.

"They're not that bad, Yami." Temari huffs, rolling her eyes. I gulp and pick up a black miniskirt, a tight fitting, sleeveless black shirt and mid-thigh length boots. I show my choosing to Temari and she scruntinizes them, eventually swapping the shirt for a black and red corset.

"No effing way!" I screech as Temari forces me into my bathroom. I throw the corset to the corner of the bathroom and glare at the piece of clothing as if it has insulted me.

"I'm telling you, Temari. I'm not wearing that thing!" I yell through the thick wooden door.

"Oh yes you are so, Yami. Even if I have to come in and force it on you myself." Temari threatens. I gulp again and change into my skirt and boots and after some serious soul-searching and stuff, I put on the damned corset, cursing all the while.

"Done." I mumble, the door opening at last. As soon as I'm out of the doorway, Temari whips me over to my makeup desk. I look at her and see she's dressed identical to me, except hers is pink and white. I slap my hand on my forehead, but Temari just spins me around and starts applying my makeup.

I close my eyes and deal with the torture without complaining. After what seems like forever, she turns me around to face my reflection. I gasp at how pretty we both look. Temari has her hair done in blonde ringlets, her lips are a soft pink matching her eyelids, and she has white eyeliner on. Standing next to her, we look like an angel and a devil.

My lips are coated with jet black lipstick and around my eyes I have matching eyeliner, layered on thick. My eyelids have a red eye-shadow on them, accentuating my eyes. Temari suddenly runs out of the room and returns at hyper speed, carrying two sets of wings. They are both angel wings, one pair is white and the other pair is black.

I sigh as she forces these on me as well. "Why me?" I wail in my mind.

"Let's go Yami!" Temari cheers grabbing my elbow and marching proudly out of our house. Temari and I saved up our money from our jobs and bought the largest house on the market.

Temari is a mountain bike champion racer. Her walls all have shelves on them, all of which are overflowing with trophies and medals. Both of us are black belts in Goju-Ryu Karate.

On the other hand, I am a forensic scientist. I get payed three times as much as Temari, but she is getting better every day. We both do bartending at the Black Sun as a hobby when we both have breaks from our jobs.

As Temari drags me to my car, I pull out my keys and stare at them in defeat. My black Mazda Furai purrs to life and I get a shiver down my spine. I love this car. I reverse out of my driveway and follow Temari's instructions without talking to her.

"Don't ignore me, Yami." Temari warns, glaring slightly at me. I gulp and smile shakily at her. She seems satisfied and we round the corner to find the bar. I groan as I read the bright red neon sign.

"I can't believe you've taken me to the Black Sun!" I groan.

"It's a good bar!" Temari defends pulling me to the man at the door, pulling out her card at the same time. I copy her as we reach the man.

"Good day ladies. Your bartenders tonight are Mister Sasuke Uchiha and Mister Sasbaku Gaara. Have a nice evening." The man at the door says, smiling and ushering us in. I reach a conclusion as Temari tows me through the door.

"You planned this." I accuse Temari, turning my face to glare at her.

"Of course I planned this..." Temari confesses, glancing shiftily from side to side.

"No, I mean you knew Sasuke and your brother were working tonight." I fume.

"What are you talking about? It's a fluke, I swear." Temari states, backing away slowly from the look on my face.

"You're trying to hook me up with Gaara again aren't you?" I yell over the music.

"Maybe." Temari sighs, giving in as she drags me toward the overcrowded bar. We push and shove our way past the swooning fangirls ordering suggestive drinks and I roll my eyes.

"Hey, Sassy!" I greet, catching my brother by surprise.

"Yami!" Sasuke replies leaning awkwardly over the bar to hug me.

"Can I have a Smooth Black Russian?" I request.

Sasuke looks sheepishly at me. "I've never made one of those." He confesses.

I look disbelievingly at him. "You've never made a S-" I give up halfway through my sentence and jump over the bar top. A few people gasp at me and I just concentrate on the alcohol.

I pour vodka in a large glass followed by some Kahlua. I add a dash of Coke and stir it. I top up the glass with a bit of Guinness and put it in front of Sasuke.

"Try it." I insist, pointing towards the glass. He gets a straw and drinks a little bit. His eyes widen and he smiles at me.

"I always knew you got the bartending gene." Sasuke states. I smile back at him and start filling in orders as fast as I can, which is pretty fast. Almost immediately after I started filling orders, Temari joins me, winking at Sasuke. I shudder at the thought of my best friend and brother getting together. After a few minutes the crowd is pretty much gone. I make myself a Smooth Black Russian and sip lightly at it.

Suddenly, Gaara comes out of the back room, carrying crates of alcohol to refill things with. He takes one look at me and almost drops the crates. He catches himself and puts the crates down gently, not taking his eyes off of me. I roll my eyes and jump back over the bar-top.

"Have you guys got a table for us?" I ask, looking from Gaara to Sasuke.

"Yami, Yami, Yami." Sasuke scolds, rolling his eyes. "We always have a table for you here."

"Thanks, bro." I laugh as he leads us to a table on the second level of the club. I become confused as I look at the table of four that Sasuke points to. I look questioningly at him and he shrugs.

"Our shift is nearly over so we thought we might join you." Sasuke says dismissively. I glare at him.

"We?"

Sasuke looks shiftily from left to right, like Temari did earlier. This only made me more suspicious.

"Gotta go. Customers to serve. Gasses to clean. You know." Sasuke states running down the stairs to the bar. I glare at Temari and she rolls her eyes nervously.

"He's my brother, Yami. Remember that time I saved you from that creep you went on a date with? Call this payback." Temari suggests. I walk stiffly over to the table and sit with my arms crossed stubbornly. Temari laughs once at me and then jons me, waiting for Sasuke to return.

Finally, Sasuke walks up the stairs in normal clothes. He is wearing a ripped blue T-shirt with a band logo on it and faded blue jeans. His hair is tousled naturally to perfection and his pitch black eyes look towards Temari with an expression between smugness and contentment.

Behind him, Gaara is wearing a black, long-sleeved, button up shirt and ripped lack jeans. His maroon hair shines in the club lights and his eyes are fixed on me. An involuntary shudder goes up my spine as I avert my eyes from his.

"May I have this dance, Temari?" Sasuke requests, holding his hand out and bowing slightly as a slow song comes on.

Temari laughs lightly. "You may, Sasuke. You may." She replies, taking his hand. They start dancing on the small floor on the upstairs level. I sigh and put my head in my hand as Gaara sits across from me. I swirl my drink around in my glass and watch the droplets of water run down the side of it.

"Wanna dance, Yami?" Gaara asks suddenly, making me look up. I take one look into his eyes and almost forget how to breathe. My heart stutters and control my expression before he sees me blush.

"I suppose." I answer, absentmindedly. We rise from our seats and walk over to join Temari and Sasuke on the dance floor. They turn to look smugly at us and we glare back at them.

"It's not very nice to force 2 people together, Sassy." I scowl at my smug brother.

He shrugs beck at me and turns his attention back to Temari. I poke my tongue out childishly at him and put my arms around Gaara's neck. He puts his hands on my waist and we start dancing.

"You look nice tonight, Yami." Gaara compliments.

"I think Temari could have chosen more decent clothes." I grumble, putting my head on his chest lightly. His breathing stutters a bit and I smirk at the effect I have on him. When the song ends, the four of us head back to the table.

_**Three rounds of drinks later...**_

"-and I totally stacked it!" Temari exclaims and we all burst into loud laughter. All of a sudden, Sasuke grabs Temari and they start making out across from Gaara and I. My eyes widen and my jaw drops in shock, then I turn away.

"Come on you guys! I gotta get some fresh air." I chuckle, moving towards the balcony. I lean on the bar and take a deep breath. I feel a presence beside me and I turn my head to see Gaara next to me. I blush a little and turn back to the front.

"Why don't you like me, Yami?" Gaara suddenly asks. I frown.

"I do like you. What makes you think I don't?" I reply, turning my head again to see Gaara smiling at me.

"I like you a lot, Yami. I think I love you." Gaara confesses. I stare blankly at him for a second, before jumping into his arms and kissing him with a passion never matched before. He replies with as much enthusiasm as me.

Once the kiss is over, I smirk at him.

"There seems to be only one matter to deal with now." I state.

"What?" Gaara questions, looking lovingly at me.

"What are we going to tell Sasuke and Temari?"

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Rachel: -happy face-**_

_**Ava: %] Durr...**_

_**Nicole: ?.? Huh? Anywhozits... Hope you enjoyed it. I found it sorta confusing even though I wrote it! Plze tell me what you thought of it.**_

_**Rachel: Yes... R + R plze**_


End file.
